


Rêverie

by zsab1016



Series: Ugo & Alex [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Piano, Porn With Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: Ugo plays the piano. Alex has a kink. And Ugo happens to be just the right person to help Alex out.
Relationships: Ugo Humbert/Alex de Minaur
Series: Ugo & Alex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rêverie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually ship these two, but I had this idea and wanted to get two of my favourite babes together on my way back into writing. This is what happened. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, and if you want to listen to the fitting music, here you go:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/086sjLPEqdKBgTxbTeCLCv?si=YchvsNsfSx-yLUUryfgq_w

Beautiful.

  
_Beautiful._

  
He's staring.

He's aware he is.

He should stop.

He can't stop.

Doesn't want to stop.

Not at all.

  
There are other people watching.

Listening.

  
Mesmerised.

That's what he is. By the beauty that is Ugo Humbert playing the shiny, black piano in a hotel lobby in Milan on the evening before the start of the Nextgen ATP Finals as if he wasn't a professional athlete but a musician and a musician alone. Stroking the keys with a passion, entertaining the small crowd that has gathered, gratefully basking in the sweet melodies filling the air.

A pleasure for the ears. A sight for the eyes. A siren song luring him in. 

When Ugo's gaze meets his - once - twice - he can't stop himself from walking over. From his safe spot on the wall he goes to stand next to him where he can watch the long fingers dance over the keys doing their magic. 

He's just standing there. Fascinated. 

Ugo finishes his song. He smiles at his crowd. People are applauding. Then he slides to the left side of his piano stool to make room for Alex, giving him a look telling him to have a seat. Now, they're both lean, young men, however, the stool isn't meant for two.

Alex does take a seat, gulping, careful not to sit too closely. He hadn't noticed his throat ran dry. 

Ugo resumes playing and Alex resumes staring, following those fingers' every move. 

It feels a bit awkward, sitting there so close together. But nice in fact. There are still people watching. Alex is aware of that. But he can't bring himself to care. When their shoulders and thighs brush from time to time it sends electric tingles down Alex's spine and he wonders if it's only him. 

Alex breaks his stare to glance at Ugo's face searching for any signs and he's met with that lazy trademark smirk of his.

A very unexpected jolt of arousal ripples through Alex's body causing his dick to twitch in his shorts. Fuck, this was totally not supposed to happen and his first impulse is to run. But he's like glued to that stool and can't help cracking a nervous smile instead. 

Ugo returns the smile and when their thighs keep brushing and their knees keep bumping together Alex gets the impression it's no coincidence. Despite the goosebumps on his arms he's feeling hot and fuzzy. So when he lets his gaze wander down Ugo's body he's not too surprised to see his trousers straining over the clearly visible bulge there, barely hiding the requited excitement. 

The current song comes to an end and Alex only notices when he feels the applause engulf him. He almost feels like he played himself and people are cheering for him, too. And instead of taking this as his cue to do the only reasonable thing and leave before he can do anything he might regret in a minute, he hears himself say,

"Ce sont les doigts les plus talentueux que j'ai jamais vu." 

It must have been the delightful scent of Ugo's perfume that's clouded his mind and made him say it. In French. Hiding behind the foreign language to make it sound less strong, though not less real. 

"These fingers have a lot of talents." Alex gets to hear in response. In English. Clearly the other is trying to hide as well. Just that the words sound overly daring in Alex's native speaker ears. 

"I can imagine," Alex whispers getting up. And he gets this idea… Now is definitely the time to run while he still can. Alex braces himself to thank Ugo for the show and say goodnight. Just when he's about to open his mouth their eyes meet and Alex is startled by the fingers grabbing him by the wrist. Gently. Determinedly. 

"I can show you."

A shy smile grazes Ugo's lips and Alex feels as if set on fire by the spark in his colleague's dark brown eyes.

"242." 

In French. 

Ugo's smile widens when he lets go off Alex's wrist to start playing another song for the still present small crowd. Alex grins back, finally managing to leave, his heart racing in his chest on the way back to his room. 

*

Did this just happen for real? What on earth was he thinking? Before he has time to dwell on any doubtful thoughts there's a knock on the door. Again, gentle.

Alex turns around, wipes his suddenly sweaty palms on his shorts and smooths down his t-shirt. A deep breath. Then he gets the door. He is overwhelmed by the taller man's presence, standing in his door frame.

"Bon soir," Ugo says. As if it wouldn't make Alex's knees go weak. 

"Bon soir," he replies automatically and gestures for Ugo to come in. Ugo steps forward and Alex closes the door. Trying to sound casual he asks, "So, does that happen to you often?"

"Huh?"

Alex wants to slap himself.

"You know…," he waves his hand between their groins, "when playing the piano."

"Alex," Ugo laughs and the way he stresses his name, all French pronunciation, is too much for Alex. And there is no way Ugo doesn't notice. He's looking him straight in the eyes. "Relax. I don't usually have groupies." The Frenchman's smile is disarming. "I offered. You told me your room number. So, what can I do for you?"

He's right. And Alex has a pretty clear plan what he wants.

"Well, I was hoping you'd play the piano for me?"

Ugo glances around. "And where is the piano?"

"Here." It's Alex now reaching for Ugo's hand, taking it, pulling him closer. "Here I am."

_Teasing._

"I am your piano. Play me."

_Bold._

Alex is holding his breath. Time is standing still. His heart is hammering in his ears while waiting for a reaction.

"Okay."

A whispered approval. Accompanied by the sweetest smile. And Alex is weak, so weak. He wants this. Totally wants this. To get his simple kink fulfilled. Ugo is the perfect person for this. He hopes.

Confidently he takes off his t-shirt now and drops it to the floor, then kicks off his shoes. He watches Ugo's response to this and is satisfied to find him equally affected by their little teasing game. Tight denim jeans not hiding anything.

"What should I play for you?" Voice low and calm, not betraying his actual state.

Alex thinks about it for a second. 

"How about some dreamy French piece? I'm sure you have something nice in your repertoire." 

A wink.

"Ah, oui. I have just the right piece for you then. Lay down, piano," Ugo orders softly and fishes his phone from his pocket, selecting a playlist of Debussy piano interpretations while slipping out of his shoes as well. 

Alex is already (or still?) half hard from anticipation. 

"Let me just…" Alex dims the light and goes to lay on the bed, flat on his stomach, arms folded under his head. "Alright, maestro, take a seat."

Ugo seems reluctant. Not quite sure where to sit. 

"On that Aussie bum of mine. Come on, don't act shy now." Alex helps him out with a chuckle.

Ugo answers with a grin. "Do you mind if I take these off?" He points at his trousers. "Is more comfortable."

Alex is glad he's lying on his stomach and can hide his body's inevitable reaction as well as his flushed red face in the pillows and the dim lighting.

"Uhm, sure. Feel free to take off as many clothes as you want."

"Okay." 

Alex's favourite word to hear from those French lips. Besides his name. So simple yet beautiful in his ears, such a pretty voice the other has. And when Ugo takes off his pants, followed by his t-shirt, leaving him standing there in black briefs and socks only, Alex's tongue is quicker than his brain. 

"Fuck, you're hot!"

He doesn't get an answer to this but Ugo has the decency to at least blush as well now. Alex believes. From what he can tell in the semi-darkness. Ugo is biting his lower lip. Playfully. Subconsciously. Alex is sure, and tries to muffle the unexpected moan escaping his mouth in the pillow.

When he turns his head again to see what Ugo is doing, he gives him a proper look up and down, noticing those gorgeous, endless legs and…

"Come on!" Alex says before he might blatantly utter any more of his embarrassingly honest thoughts, and then Ugo strips down his socks and finally swings his right leg elegantly over Alex to take a seat where he was told to. He presses play on his phone and puts it on the nightstand. 

The air gets filled with soothing piano tunes and Alex tries to calm his racing heart and mind and to concentrate on breathing evenly. The weight pressing him into the mattress feels astonishingly good. He closes his eyes. 

Ugo has made himself comfortable, his thighs framing those narrow hips beneath him. He stretches his fingers and when they shakily make contact with the soft skin of Alex's back for the first time the Aussie's breath hitches. They feel warm. And electric. Ugo lets them travel to the rhythm of the music, testing the reactions he gets. Strong muscles are responding to the tiniest touches, making the delicate skin flex and a satisfied mmhhh leave Alex's mouth. He then carefully reaches for Alex's arms freeing them from the tense position under his head to lay them flat on either side of his torso. As the music plays on Ugo is roaming the different areas of his human piano, intently studying, admiring, and memorising every little response he gets. Experienced fingers are mapping every inch, from _delicato_ touches on the sensitive zones on the neck and the sides of the ribs reaching the armpits to _determinato_ stroking of shoulder blades, spine, and the small of Alex's back. He finds out that the lightest touches cause the strongest response. He plays on. A _crescendo_ and _decrescendo_ from the tips of Alex's fingers, over his biceps and shoulders, down the hill and valley of his spine to the alluring zone of his lower back near the waistband of his shorts. With every passing minute Ugo is more tempted to push that boundary and slide beneath it to reveal the lowest keys still covered by the disturbing fabric. 

It's perfect, Alex thinks. Just as he had hoped it would be. He's always found that special pleasure in someone patiently stroking his skin. Featherly lightly. With the fingertips only. Preferably with the nails. Tickling. His back, his arms, his head. Even his feet. Where others would jump and run away screaming, Alex would always find euphoria in the sensation of the softest touch. He could endure it for hours. Get off on it. But it's not as easy at it sounds to find someone patient enough to grant him this fantasy. Trustworthy enough to tell them. To ask for it.

While Alex is giving content sighs and gasps, a quiet moan from time to time, clearly enjoying the concert, Ugo is getting lost in this game of theirs, transfixed by the sheer sensuality of it all. Who cares about ebony and ivory when you can play olive and gold? And get the sweetest tunes in response?

Ugo is easily fully hard by now, and after ghosting his fingers through Alex's hair, tugging lightly here and there, making goosebumps appear and the hair stand up all over the younger man's body, he eventually plucks up courage to let them venture beneath that limiting waistband. Just a sneak peek. 

Alex stirs beneath him, suddenly tensing. Ugo leans forward, his chest aligning with Alex's back, hard dick pressing against ass. Purposefully. 

"Shhh," he whispers against Alex's neck.

A heartfelt moan is the immediate response he gets. And Alex is squirming. He is so aroused and hard and dripping precum. Has been for minutes. Which felt like hours. And he is this close to coming. From simple stroking, tickling, caressing the skin of his upper body. But how could he tell Ugo? No way.

"Ugo, I…"

"Relax," Ugo breathes and lifts his own hips to pull down Alex's shorts and briefs in one go who eagerly complies. While he's at it he gets rid of his own ones as well and discards them on the floor where the rest of their clothes are scattered before settling back on Alex, but lower this time, on the right thigh using his left knee to make Alex spread his legs. 

Ugo draws in a sharp breath at the swear words that are coming out in _staccato_ of Alex's mouth now, amazed by the reactions he can draw from the younger man, who's desperately clutching the bed sheets, squirming a little more when Ugo's hands start exploring those perfect curves of that fine Aussie ass. The music is still playing but Ugo has no more patience to go by its pace. He is writing his very own piece of music here, one hand sliding between Alex's cheeks who is whimpering uncontrollably in his pillow.

Ugo starts grinding against Alex's thigh, driving the other crazy, making him tense up again which doesn't go unnoticed. 

"Ugooo!" Alex moans.

"Shhh, Alex, relax. Just two guys helping each other out. No big deal. Now suck!" Ugo commands and holds his left index and middle finger in front of Alex's mouth. Who closes his lips around them, licking and wetting them as best as he can before releasing them with an obscene plop leading to Ugo moaning while still rocking against the strong leg he has trapped between his own. He stops for a moment. And forgets to breathe for another one or two when his slick fingers begin poking Alex's hole, circling it carefully before slowly pushing the tip of the first finger in, making Alex clutch around it, just to start panting when he remembers he has run out of air. Alex finally relaxes, accepting more and more of Ugo's skilled fingers so that he has two of them rhythmically pushing in, sliding out and pushing back in again. 

_Andante._

Alex is desperate for friction and in search of relief is rubbing his own dick against the mattress while Ugo is doing a brilliant job with his fingers hitting the perfect spot they're supposed to, his right hand stroking and kneading Alex's butt simultaneously. 

_Allegro._

Ugo's hips are jerking involuntarily more often now and to him Alex's reaction plus the increasing grinding are doing the trick. They're both heavily grunting messes by now as if they were chasing each other on the tennis court, sweating, even though not quite as much. It feels like they're riding the same wave of sensual passion and Ugo can't drag it out any longer so he leans forward again, his fingers still buried in Alex's butt and breathes against his ear,

"You're the sexiest piano I've ever played."

Alex shudders and screams in his pillow as his orgasm washes over him, taking Ugo right with him when he tightens around the Frenchman's fingers who comes against his leg, coating it with his cum unabashedly. They're both panting, coming down from their highs, Ugo still pressed against Alex enjoying the body contact a little longer before retrieving his fingers and rolling over to lay next to Alex. 

Who is still shaking. His brain a mess. He doesn't dare move, not trusting his body and his mind to be strong enough yet to process what's just happened. He's smitten by just how exactly the older knew what he wanted. What he needed. When Alex finally does turn over he finds Ugo already up, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. He rounds the bed grabbing his phone and makes his way to the door.

Alex's brain isn't fully functioning yet but he knows he can't leave the the other go just like that.

"Wanna stay for a drink?"

 _Clumsy._

"Maybe next time." 

_Promising._

Alex scrambles to his feet, trying to comprehend the words. "Wait, there's gonna be a next time?"

"Ce n'était que l'ouverture. Bonne nuit, Alex." And with a last heart-melting smile Ugo's disappeared.

Leaving Alex to think… that... he didn't even get to taste those lips speaking his name so gracefully. 


End file.
